Best Friends Whenever: That One Secret
by Richd172
Summary: Cyd knows that Shelby has had a little crush on Barry. So Shelby makes Cyd go talk to him. But one thing goes wrong and is best to keep it a secret. This story takes please when the kids are older. This is the first story of a new series.


Best Friends Whenever: That One Secret

Cyd knows that Shelby has had a little crush on Barry. So Shelby makes Cyd go talk to him. But one thing goes wrong and is best to keep it a secret. This story takes please when the kids are older.

Characters: Cyd, Barry, Shelby and Naldo.

Other Characters: Brett and Chet

In Cyd and Shelby's room

Cyd comes up to their room while having Brett and Chet on her leg. Cyd says to the boys "Brett, Chet get off my leg right now"! She kicks them off her legs and they fall down the stairs. Cyd says "Sorry Chet and Brett"!? Chet says "I'm Chet"! Brett says "And I'm Brett"! They both say in pain "No Cyd it's fine where okay". Cyd turns towards Shelby and says "Well thanks for the help. What yeah looking at"? Shelby quickly closes her iPad 6 and covers it. But Cyd quickly gets Shelby's iPad and opens it. Cyd says in shock to Shelby "Why do you have a lot of pictures of Barry. Do you like him or something". Shelby then quickly takes her iPad back from Cyd.

Shelby says "Well I have a little little little crush on Barry"? Cyd looks at Shelby with a not so surprised face. Then she says "I knew that you liked him a little little little bit". Cyd looked at Shelby for a few minutes. Cyd say to Shelby "So what do you want me to do about it"? Shelby thinks for a short time. Shelby then said "Well I was thinking if you could go see how he feels about me". Cyd didn't really want to do that but she wanted to be a nice friend to Shelby. So Cyd said "Oh alright Shelby I'll go ask Barry".

Shelby says to Cyd "Oh thank you Cyd thank you". Shelby gives her friend a kiss on the check. Then Shelby leaves to go take a shower. Cyd takes Shelby's iPad to see what else she had of pictures on it. She swipes to see all Barry photos then she sees a album with her name on it with one title picture. Cyd opens the folder up. She sees the pictures of her and Shelby licking each other's vigina, putting a dildo in each and even scissoring each other. Cyd wonders to herself "Why would Shelbs keep the pictures of us having lesbian sex. But who took the pictures"? Then she zooms in on Shelby's boobs.

The next day

Cyd and Shelby where walking home from school. Barry and Naldo where walking home from school too but weren't a fast walker like the girls. Cyd says to Shelby "Shelby I saw on your iPad that you still had those pictures from when we had lesbian sex". Shelby says as they turn the corner "Oh you saw that, I have those cause I enjoyed that time". As they where almost home they looked at each other for a minute. Cyd says "Well I enjoyed it too"? Shelby says "I was just wondering if we could do it again"? Cyd thinks for a few minutes outside of the house. Then Cyd goes to kiss Shelby.

Then the two go into the house but Brett and Chet are in the way. Brett says "Hello Cyd we bought these flowers for you". He looks over to see his brother having the same flowers as his. Brett says go Chet "Chet I told you I was get those flowers for her"! Chet says "Well I wanted to get her those flowers too". Then they start to beat each other up with the flowers. While Cyd and Shelby go upstairs to their room. As Shelby closes the door she puts a 'Don't Disturb' sign on her door. A few minutes later Cyd and Shelby are lying in bed naked close to each other.

Shelby breaks the silence to ask Cyd something. Shelby asks her "Cyd are you going to ask Barry what I had told you"? Cyd says as she gets out of bed "Well I was going to go ask him now and invite him to go to the pool so that I could talk to him privately". Shelby says "That sounds like a great idea, Cyd". Both of them go to get dressed. Shelby said "Oh and I'm going to go do my work at the library. So I won't be back till later". Shelby gives Cyd a kiss on the lips. Then she leaves for the library as Cyd just stays in bed for a few more minutes. An hour later Cyd gets out of bed and gets changed. Cyd than walks down the stairs and goes to Barry's van.

Cyd knocks on the door to the van. Barry says "Who's there and how my I help you". Cyd shouts "Barry it's me Cyd I need to talk to you"! Barry unlocks the door and a lot of smoke comes out. Barry says "Yes what do you want"? Naldo steps out with Barry. Naldo says "Hey Cyd where's Shelby"? Cyd says "She's at the library doing work. Should you be there to help her one a project that you two are apart of". Naldo says "Oh yeah I forgot about that" with that said he runs off to the library.

Now Barry and Cyd where there all by themselves. Barry said to Cyd "So what did you want to tell me Cyd"? Cyd answers "Oh yeah that I just wanted to talk to you. So can you go somewhere private tomorrow like the private pool that my parents own"? Barry replies "Sure Cyd what time"? Cyd says "Well how about tomorrow at 3:40"? Barry said "That sounds okay with me". Cyd then leaves to go back inside the house. Later Shelby comes back. Cyd tells her that why are going to talk more tomorrow.

Sunday afternoon

Cyd goes over to Barry's Lab and knocks on his door. Barry than opens the door. Barry was had on a science swim pants and a Sheldon Cooper shirt. Cyd had on normal pool or beach ware. Barry couldn't see what bikini Cyd was warring. Barry said "I'm already to go Cyd". Cyd said "So am I and you'll love my family's pool. It's kind of like a beach". Barry and Cyd get into Cyd's car because it's too far of a walk for them. In the car Barry says "Cyd are you sure that we are allowed to us the pool"? Cyd says "We are allowed to my parents won't mind".

At Cyd's Family Private Pool

It took them an hour to get their. They walk in and Barry is amazed on how it looks. Then Barry says "So where can I put my stuff"? Cyd grabs Barry by the hand and leads him to the benches. Barry asks another question "So are we going to get changed right here"? Cyd says "Yes Barry we are"! Barry put his towel over the chair and takes off his shirt. Then Cyd takes off her dress showing her yellow bikini. Barry could believe that Cyd has boobs. They where sort of bigger than Shelby's boobs. Barry than gets a boner. Cyd says "Alright let's go into the pool". Cyd gets into the pool first then Barry comes in next.

Barry sees Cyd come up from underwater with her hair wet. Barry's dick gets even harder. Cyd goes over to Barry and says "Barry how come your not getting your hair wet"? Barry could stop looking at Cyd's wet body. Barry goes underwater quick as he comes up he sees Cyd right next to him. Cyd says "Barry I need to talk to you about something". Barry quickly says "Uhm would you excuse me I have the bathroom". Barry gets out of the pool and runs to the bathroom. Barry goes over to a stall and pulls down his pool pants. He sits down and starts to jerk off to Cyd. Barry admitted to himself that he thought that Cyd looked hot.

An hour later

Cyd said in the pool "Where is Barry he's been in there for an hour". Cyd gets out of the water. She starts to call for Barry. Cyd starts to here coming from the men's room "Oh god yes Cyd"! Cyd looks around the corner to see Barry stroking his cock. Cyd said to herself "Why is Barry jerking off"? Cyd walks over to Barry and stands over him angry. Barry looks up to see Cyd upset "Cyd what are you doing here"? Cyd says "Well I was looking for you. I was wondering who your jerking off to". It takes Cyd a few minutes to notice that Barry was jerking off to her. Cyd says in discussed "Ewh Barry why are you jerking off to me"!?

Barry as he lets go of his dick says "Sorry Cyd can't help it you just looks so hot". Cyd says "Why you Barry but no. I came out here to tell you that Shelby likes you a little little little bit". Barry thinks for a few seconds as Cyd leaves the bathroom to go back to the pool. Then Barry goes back into the pool and goes to Cyd. Barry says "I do like her too but let's make a challenge". Barry wasn't really good at any challenges. So Cyd says "All right Barry". Barry says "So who ever can treed what the longest gets to plan the next challenge". Cyd says okay and the go to the deep end. As they treed water, Cyd couldn't help but be aroused about seeing Barry's penis.

But the challenge was soon over cause Barry had lost. Cyd says "Huh I won now let's get out of the pool". Barry and Cyd get out of the pool and go over to the benches. As they dry off Barry asks "So what are we going to do now"? Cyd says "Well how about this let's see who can last the longest. I'll suck your dick while you lick my vigina". Barry says "But Cyd why do we have to do that"? Cyd said "Barry shut up and do as I said"! Barry says "Okay Cyd" and then he pulls down his swim pants. While Cyd takes off her bikini bottom. Then she lays on top of Barry while sucking his dick. Also Barry licks Cyd's vigina as she's on top of him. Cyd starts to get a strange feeling inside her.

Barry stops licking Cyd's vigina and so does Cyd. Barry says to Cyd "So Cyd what do you want to do next"? Cyd sits there with only her top piece on. Then Cyd says "Well I'm going to take my top piece off then your going to fuck me". Barry simply replies "That's fine with me"? So Cyd takes off her bikini top. Barry's mouth opens in shock to see that Cyd's boobs had gotten bigger. Then Cyd starts to jerk off Barry. Barry than just let Cyd lower herself on to him. Cyd said as she lowers herself "Oh god Barry"! Cyd starts to go up and down on Barry. Cyd felt like she was hurting Shelby. Barry was probably thinking about this as an experiment. Barry couldn't believe himself that he was doing Cyd. Cyd then fell onto Barry's chest. Cyd sort of knew that Barry had never fucked anyone before. Barry says "Cyd this is great my predictions are right". Cyd puts her hand over Barry's mouth "Oh just shut up Barry"! So Barry stopped talking. He saw that Cyd hair was starting to harden again.

Barry said "Cyd would you be mind if you got your hair wet"? Cyd got up "Your are really horny Barry". Cyd goes to the bathroom to put her hair underwater. Cyd came back out and said "Is this better for you Barry"? Barry says to Cyd "Yes it's better Cyd". Cyd goes over to Barry but faces the pool. She puts her hands onto Barry's stomach. Cyd says out loud "Oh yes Barry fuck me"! Cyd goes up and down on Barry's dick. Cyd couldn't stop thinking how bad she felt that she was backstabbing her friend. Barry says to himself "Now I know why Naldo likes Cyd"? Cyd looks back at Barry.

Cyd says "Barry are you all right"? Barry answers "Yes Cyd I am fine no need to be worried". Cyd then slaps Barry on the face. Then they go back to what they where doing before. All of a sudden Cyd puts her back onto Barry's chest. Then Barry starts to move his legs apart. In which that makes Cyd's legs spread too. Cyd says "UHHHHH Yes Barry"! Barry than reaches to grab Cyd's boobs. Cyd just let's Barry get a hold of her boobs. Then Barry moves to get up as Cyd goes to lay onto her back.

Barry than places his dick straight into Cyd's vigina. Cyd shouted out "UHHHHH YES BARRY FUCK ME"! Barry just did what Cyd had asked him to. But then Barry starts to move a little faster than before. Soon Barry pulls out of Cyd's vigina as she goes onto her hands and knees. Barry than renters Cyd from behind again. Cyd says out loud "Oh Yes Barry fuck me"! Barry goes to grab Cyd's hair thinking that she'll just let him but he was wrong. But then Cyd let's Barry pull her hair back. Cyd says "UHHHHH God Yes"! Both of them had arouse look on their faces. But then Barry pulls out of Cyd's vigina. Cyd says "Now I want you to fuck me on the side".

Barry says "Okay Cyd". Cyd goes to lay on her side and open up her legs so Barry could enter. Barry than places his cock inside of her. As Barry does that Cyd says "Oh Fuck Yes Barry"! Then Barry starts to fuck Cyd harder. Soon Later Barry holds Cyd up while fucking her in the air. Also she does it looking at the bathroom and look at Barry. They stay like that for an hour. All of a sudden Barry puts Cyd down. Cyd says "Dude why did you put me down"? Barry couldn't really explain it to Cyd. But Barry says "Cyd I put you back down because I have to cum".

Cyd gives Barry a strange look. Cyd says "Go ahead dude cum all over me"! Barry wanted to cum inside of Cyd. But Cyd wanted it on her face and boobs. Barry was sort of still afraid of Cyd. Barry just starts to cum all over Cyd's face and boobs. Barry says "Oh god Cyd oh fuck yes"! Then Barry cums all over Cyd and he wonders if she was going to hit him or something. But all that she does is look at him. Cyd is now covered in Barry's cum. She gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean up herself. Barry takes his towel and cleans up the area. Also Barry to change his in the bathroom.

Barry walks pass by the girls bathroom and he sees Cyd showering. Cyd looks back to see Barry walking by. Barry to take shower than they get changed. Later they walk to the car. Cyd gets into the driver seat and Barry goes to sit in the passenger seat. Then they drive back home.

On there way back home

They are half way back to the house in the car. There has been an awkward silence. Cyd says "Hey Barry can I ask you for a favor"? Barry says "Sure Cyd ask". Cyd says "We must not tell Shelby or Naldo what happened back their". Barry says "Ok and you can tell Shelby that I like her too". Cyd had totally forgotten about that and why they hanged out. Cyd says "Okay I'll tell Shelby that". After they are done talking they come up to the house. They get out of the car and they say good by to each other. Cyd goes back into the house to have Shelby run down towards her.

Shelby gives Cyd a big hug. Chet and Bret come down the stairs. Chet says "Hello Cyd we missed you". Bret says to his brother "Hey Chet I was going to say that". Cyd and Shelby quickly go upstairs to their room. Shelby said "So what did Barry say"? Cyd thinks for a few minutes. Then Cyd says "Yes he does like you". Shelby jumps up with excitement and gives her bestfriend a huge. Then Shelby leaves to go downstairs. Cyd says to herself "It's a good thing that Shelby doesn't know what happened"?

2 Hours Before

Bret and Chet where at the door of Shelby's room. Shelby says in excitement "Oh god yes Naldo do fuck"! Naldo couldn't really say anything. Then they rolled over having Naldo on top of her. Bret says to his brother in a quiet voice "Uh oh Cyd won't like that Shelby had sex with Naldo the guy she likes". Chet says to Bret "How do you know what sex is"? Chet said "I don't know I thought you knew what it was"?

The End

After Notes

There will be more new stories that I'll be doing. I might do another story of this series? Next two stories will be Lab Rats and Superman.


End file.
